Trapped!
by foxyfeline
Summary: Shalimar and a young girl are trapped in a collapsed building. B/S R&R *complete*
1. chapter 1

Title: Trapped Disclaimer: I don't own them..never have and never will..however much I want them to be mine Rating: PG-13 Author's Notes: This is a response to a challenge posted on Donna Lynn's website. B/S fic..would I write anything else Summary: Shalimar and a young girl are trapped in a collapsed building.  
  
~~~  
  
Shalimar looked around the old building. She and Brennan were supposed to be meeting a new mutant who wanted to go into the underground but they had been waiting for almost an hour and there was still no sign of the new mutant.  
  
"Adam I don't think this guy is gonna show" a frustrated Brennan said into his comm. ring  
  
"Give it a little longer Brennan they sounded pretty desperate when they contacted the hotline" replied Adam  
  
"Alright" he replied breaking the link.  
  
"What's the matter got a hot date?" jokingly said Shalimar who silently hoped he didn't  
  
"No I just don't feel like wasting my Friday waiting for someone to show up"  
  
Shalimar was about to reply when she heard a noise. Letting her eyes go feral she scanned the immediate vicinity but saw nothing. She was about to let it go when she heard it again.  
  
"Even I heard that" added Brennan as the two moved to check it out  
  
Out of nowhere a young girl popped out of the shadows running directly into Shalimar nearly knocking her over before continuing to run away.  
  
"What do you think she was running from?" asked Shalimar  
  
Turning to the direction where the girl came from Brennan could make out three men armed with guns. "Something tells me we are going to find out" he said letting the familiar electricity come to life in his hands. "I'll take care of them go find the girl" he told Shalimar who nodded and took off in the direction the girl took  
  
Seeing Shalimar move in the direction of their target the men began to advance towards them.  
  
"Bad move boys" Brennan said as he extended his hands letting the electricity shoot out taking down two of the three men. The third guy lunged at Brennan but he quickly blocked the man's move and pushed him into a nearby wall. "This could be interesting" he said to himself as he readied himself the man's next attack  
  
~~~  
  
Shalimar moved deeper into the building following the scent of the girl who bumped into her. "I'm not going to hurt you" she said into the darkness "my name is Shalimar and I only want to help you" Hearing some sniffling come from behind her, Shalimar turned around moving toward the alcove in the corner. Using her feral eyesight she could see the girl curled up in a ball on the floor crying softly. Slowly moving toward her, so not to spook her, she gently put her hand on the girl's shoulder. Feeling a hand on her shoulder the little girl immediately flinched and tried to back away "hey it's ok I'm not going to hurt you. What's your name?"  
  
"Allison" she whispered while wiping the tears from her eyes  
  
"Why don't you tell me why you were running from those men?"  
  
"They..." she started but never finished because the building began to shake  
  
~~~  
  
TBC....Let me know what you think. 


	2. chapter 2

I know the first part was a little short so I made this one a little longer. Enjoy!! Disclaimer in part one  
  
~~~  
  
Brennan and one of the three assailants continued to exchange blows until his opponent got frustrated and decided let Brennan know his own mutant power.  
  
Smirking at Brennan the man brought his hands up above his head and then without warning slammed them into the floor causing it to violently shake. Brennan fell to the ground and was about to get up when the guy repeated his actions on a nearby wall causing some of the ceiling beams to fall.  
  
Shielding himself from the falling debris Brennan suddenly remembered that Shalimar and the little girl were further inside the building "Shal can you hear me?"  
  
"Brennan what the hell is going on?"  
  
"It seems one of the guys chasing the girl was a new mutant and he decided to bring down the house-literally" seeing the man move to make another shockwave Brennan quickly shot a bolt in his direction but not before the guy was able to knock out a support beam in the middle of the room. "Shal this place going to come down we need to get out of here" he yelled into his comm. Suddenly a piece of debris came down smacking him in the head and knocking him unconscious  
  
"Brennan can you hear me? Brennan we are on our way out"  
  
~~~  
  
Not knowing if he heard her response or if he was hurt Shalimar grabbed the girl and they starting make their way out of the alcove when one of the beams above them came loose. Hearing it breakaway before actually seeing it Shalimar pushed the young girl back into the alcove just as the beam and part of the ceiling fell caved in trapping them in the alcove.  
  
~~~  
  
Brennan struggled to lift his head off the floor. He had a killer headache as he shook off the last bit of unconsciousness and pushed himself into a sitting position. Looking around he took note of the new mutant's limp form buried under a piece of pipe that had fallen. Suddenly he remembered that Shalimar and the young girl were still in the building.  
  
"Shalimar can you hear me?" frantically he called into his ring  
  
"Hello who is there?" an unfamiliar voice answered  
  
Brennan's panic level began to rise "is Shalimar with you?"  
  
"Yes but she is unconscious and pinned under some rubble"  
  
"Can you tell me how to get to your location?"  
  
"I think so" she replied  
  
Following the girl's directions, Brennan came across what was once the room she said she ran into. "Oh man" he said under his breathe as he cautiously moved through the debris. Stepping on a loose floor board Brennan lost his balance and almost plummeted to the floor below. "Damn" he muttered as he was sure he just sprained his ankle  
  
Meanwhile Allison was trying to stay calm when Shalimar began to stir. "Shalimar wake up" pleaded the young girl  
  
Feeling a heavy weight on her Shalimar fought her way to consciousness and to the pain the accompanied it. "Allison?" she called out trying to move from the prone position  
  
"No don't move there is a piece of ceiling pinning you down"  
  
"What happened?" groggily she asked as she had now fully opened her eyes to the very large piece of ceiling lying across her. "Oh that happened" she said dropping her head back down  
  
"Your friend is looking for us"  
  
"Brennan" she said softly trying to remain focused "Brennan can you hear me?" she said a little louder  
  
"Shalimar are you ok?" the worry evident in his voice  
  
"Not really. You are going to need help to get us out of here"  
  
"I'll contact Adam"  
  
"Ok we'll stay here" she joked trying to lighten the mood. Realizing he had closed the link she turned her attention to Allison. "Are you hurt?"  
  
"No you pushed me out of the way, I only have some scrapes."  
  
"Good so you mind telling me why they were after you?"  
  
"You and Brennan is his name right?" Shalimar nodded "were no doubt sent to put me in the underground"  
  
"We were supposed to be meeting a man"  
  
"My father...he is..was a new mutant. He was hoping you would send me into the underground in his place"  
  
Scrunching her brow in pain and confusion Shalimar asked "why?"  
  
"I saw something I shouldn't have" taking a deep breathe she continued "those men that were chasing me work for a very powerful mob boss who I saw kill an innocent man. I told my father what happened but they must have saw me leave because the next day they showed up at our home, that was two days ago"  
  
"So your father contacted the underground to get you to safety"  
  
"Yeah we were on our way to meet you when they ran our car off the road" she paused again trying to hold back the tears "my father was pinned in the car and he told me to run to the meeting place and the rest.... well you know the rest"  
  
"So your father could still be alive?"  
  
"I guess"  
  
"When we get out of here I promise to help you find your father" she said before a coughing fit hit her. Gasping for air after a few heavy coughs Shalimar looked down at the ground next to her to see the dirt covered in blood "oh great" she muttered  
  
Seeing the blood Allison began to panic "maybe I can dig us out" she said as she frantically began pulling at the debris that blocked their exit  
  
Seeing the beam on the ceiling move with every piece Allison pulled out Shalimar yelled to her "STOP! You are only going to cause the rest of the room to collapse if you keep that up"  
  
Looking up Allison took note of the beam that slowly shifted when she moved the debris. She also took note that the beam, should it fall, would no doubt crush Shalimar. Backing away slowly Allison went back over to Shalimar's side "I'm sorry I was only trying to help"  
  
"I know but we are going to have to wait for my friends"  
  
Pulling her knees up tightly to her chest Allison merely nodded in reply and prayed that the rest of Mutant X got to them soon.  
  
~~~  
  
TBC....Let me know what you think and if I should continue. 


	3. Not a chapter just a quick note

This is not another chapter. I'm just writing to let everyone know that I have changed my pen name from cabouse18 to foxyfeline. So when the next chapter is posted my pen name will be different but it will still be me. Nothing else has changed just the pen name.  
  
Hope you guys are enjoying the story....promise to post more soon 


	4. chapter 3

Disclaimer in part one  
  
~~~  
  
After contacting Adam and apprising him of the situation Brennan went outside to wait for Jesse and Emma to arrive in the double helix. Pacing outside the main entrance of the building a man came around the corner and limped toward him. Taking a defensive stance in case he was one of the men following the girl he waited for the man to make the first move.  
  
"Are you part of Mutant X?" the man asked before falling to the ground  
  
Running over to him Brennan checked his injuries and quickly concluded that this was the man they were supposed to meet "yeah and you are?"  
  
"David, I contacted you"  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
"The men chasing us forced us off the road and I...." he was cut off by a sudden wave of pain  
  
"When you say 'us' do you mean that girl who had three men on her tail?"  
  
"You've seen my daughter?"  
  
Hesitating a moment Brennan finally answered "yeah she and my friend are trapped inside the building"  
  
"What do you mean trapped?" frantically he asked trying to get up  
  
"Hey take it easy. One of the guys chasing her used his mutant ability to bring the place down. They are trapped in an alcove in one of the back rooms"  
  
"What are you doing out here then? We need to help them"  
  
"Easy the rest of my friends are on their way to help its too unstable for us to go pulling at debris"  
  
"How are we supposed to get them out then?"  
  
"My friend is a molecular he can phase them out so just stay calm we will get them out" Brennan wasn't sure if he was trying to convince Dave or himself  
  
Brennan quickly looked up at the familiar sound of the double helix's landing engines engage. Leaving Dave he ran over to meet Emma and Jesse as they emerged from the craft.  
  
"Hey am I glad to see you guys" he said as he led them over to Dave "This is Dave he is the one who contacted us. His daughter is trapped in the building with Shalimar"  
  
Kneeling next to Dave Emma began to evaluate his injuries "he needs medical attention" she said looking up at her two fellow teammates  
  
"Adam Emma and I have met up with Brennan but the guy who contacted us needs medical attention" Jesse said into his comm.  
  
"Ok have Emma bring him to sanctuary while you and Brennan get Shalimar and the girl out of the building"  
  
"Roger that" Jesse replied  
  
"Ok Emma you take Dave to sanctuary in the car that Shal and I came in. Jesse and I will meet you there when we get them out"  
  
"I am not leaving my daughter here"  
  
"It's going to be alright" Emma said trying to sooth the panicked man  
  
Dave nodded and Jesse and Brennan helped him to the car and watched as Emma drove off towards Sanctuary.  
  
~~~  
  
Picking up her head slightly Shalimar could hear the helix's engines as they roared toward they location  
  
"What is that?" Allison asked  
  
"The rest of my friends are here" weakly she replied letting her eyes close "No Shalimar stay awake" shouted Allison  
  
"Easy girl my hearing is very sensitive" seeing the confused look on the young girl's face she elaborated "I'm a feline feral our sense of hearing is heightened"  
  
"Oh my dad was an elemental he could raise or lower his body temperature"  
  
"That must have come in handy on cold days"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"So how old are you?"  
  
"I'm 15"  
  
"I remember that age. Got a boyfriend?"  
  
"No, do you?"  
  
"No, there is really no time for one in my line of work"  
  
"What about that guy you were with?"  
  
"Brennan?"  
  
"Yeah he seemed really worried when I told him you were hurt"  
  
Shalimar merely looked at the young girl and let her words sink in for a moment before answering "we are all really close and he hates feeling helpless that is probably all it was"  
  
Smirking to herself Allison didn't buy her explanation for one second //why do adults always feel the need to lie to themselves?// she thought to herself. "Whatever you say, does he have a girlfriend?"  
  
"No" Shalimar's voice had a small amount of satisfaction in it which Allison picked up on  
  
"He is so hot though how could he not" Allison wasn't trying to be mean or intrude on their personal lives but she figured this was the only way to keep Shalimar awake and talking  
  
Shalimar was about to answer when the building shook again splattering small amounts of dust and rock on their heads. Allison noticed the beam she shook loose had also begun to move closer to them. It was then that she realized this beam was the only thing holding up the ceiling to their room.  
  
"Shalimar are you guys alright?" came Brennan's voice over the comm.  
  
"Yeah for now"  
  
"Jesse is here and we are trying to get to you but the building is unstable so we're going to have to find another way in"  
  
Shalimar could hear the slight ting of desperation in his voice as he explained the situation. "Not to rush things but the beam that is holding this room together is beginning to buckle under the pressure"  
  
Brennan and Jesse paused in their movements in the building. Brennan could hear how labored Shalimar's breathes were and it was killing him that he didn't know how bad her injuries were. Jesse's voice broke him from his thoughts  
  
"Shalimar does the back wall of the room you are in lead outside?"  
  
"Hold on" she replied while Allison looked around the room for any indication that the back wall of the room lead to the outside world.  
  
Moving along the back wall she found a crack that was letting a small amount of light in "I think so this small crack is letting some sunlight in"  
  
"Alright that is our way in hang on" Jesse replied  
  
~~~  
  
TBC 


	5. chapter 4

Disclaimer is still in part one in case you haven't noticed!!  
  
~~~  
  
"Ok so how do we find them?" asked Brennan letting his frustration and worry for Shalimar become more and more evident as time wore on  
  
"Well Shalimar's comm. link is working so we can use the helix's tracking system to tell us exactly where they are" Jesse replied moving back towards the helix.  
  
Once inside Jesse brought up the schematics of the building and overlapped them with the signal from Shalimar's comm. It showed that the back wall of the alcove they were did indeed lead to the outside. "Ok the room they are in does lead to the outside here" he said pointing to the screen  
  
"Alright so lets go" Brennan said already out of the helix  
  
"Shal we found your exact location we are going to come through the back wall of the room"  
  
"Ok" she replied weakly  
  
Placing his hand on the wall and taking a breathe Jesse and Brennan quickly moved into the enclosed space. Brennan went straight for Shalimar while Jesse checked out Allison  
  
"Guys this is Allison" said Shalimar who was obviously struggling to stay awake  
  
"Yeah we know Emma took her father to sanctuary" replied Brennan as he smoothed some hair out of Shalimar's face  
  
"My dad's alive?" a surprised Allison replied also taking note of how Brennan soothed the injured feral  
  
"Yep and we're gonna take you to him as soon as we get you out of here" replied Jesse examining the piece of concrete that had Shalimar pinned "Ok Brennan I am gonna phase the slab you pull her out"  
  
Jesse took a deep breathe and phased the slab of concrete while Brennan pulled Shalimar out. As soon as she was out she began to cough very viciously and coughed up blood in process before passing out  
  
"Jess get us out of here we need to get her back to sanctuary" said Brennan as he picked up a now unconscious Shalimar  
  
Just then the beam that was supporting the room began give way under the strain. Noticing this Jesse quickly phased the back wall of the alcove again  
  
"Allison you go first" said Brennan who was trying to carry Shalimar while at the same time ignoring the pain in his ankle. Following Allison through Brennan placed Shalimar on the ground in order to assess her injuries.  
  
"Brennan how is she?" Jesse asked as he watched him look over Shalimar's injuries  
  
Ignoring Jesse's question Brennan continued to look over Shalimar's injuries and began to panic when he realized she had stopped breathing. "NO Shal don't this to me" he screamed as he frantically began CPR. "Jesse help me"  
  
Snapping out his daze Jesse took over the pumping actions while Brennan breathed into her mouth. "Come on Shalimar" screamed Jesse as he continued to pump her chest  
  
After what felt like forever Shalimar coughed and took a few breathes before her breathing became labored again. Not wasting any time Brennan picked her up, ignoring the pain in his ankle, and carried to the helix with Jesse and Allison in tow.  
  
~~~  
  
[Sanctuary]  
  
Adam and Emma were in the process of putting the finishing touches on David's bandages when they heard a screaming Brennan in the halls of sanctuary.  
  
Turning towards the door of the lab Adam caught sight of a frantic Brennan carrying an unconscious Shalimar into the lab. "Put her on the table"  
  
Gently placing the unconscious feral on the table Brennan stood back to allow Adam to work "she stopped breathing for a few minutes but we brought her back with CPR" he said never taking his eyes off her  
  
Just then Allison and Jesse ran into the lab "dad" yelled Allison running over to her father's side  
  
"Oh thank god you are alright" he said hugging her close "are you injured?"  
  
"No Shalimar pushed me out of the way of the falling debris"  
  
Hearing her explanation of events for the first time Brennan couldn't help but laugh to himself as thought //that's Shal alright//  
  
"Alright I need everyone except Emma to leave" Adam said as he readied the scanner  
  
Jesse and Brennan eventually complied and left the room. Allison stood by her father for a few moments before following them into the main hallway letting Adam and Emma work on their injured teammate.  
  
~~~  
  
TBC 


	6. chapter 5

Here is the last part....hope you guys liked it.  
  
~~~  
  
Adam and Emma emerged from the lab after what felt like and eternity looking exhausted yet at the same time very relieved. Before the two men could even ask about Shalimar, Adam answered "she is going to be fine. She is resting comfortably right now."  
  
"Can we see her?" asked Jesse  
  
"Yeah but not for too long she needs to rest" he replied  
  
As the two men moved past him and into the lab, Allison approached Adam. "Did my dad tell you why he contacted you?"  
  
"Yes and as I told him he didn't need to lie we would have been more than happy to help" Adam replied  
  
"He is going to be alright isn't he?" hesitantly she asked  
  
"Yes he is going to be fine and when he is on his feet the two of you will be put in the underground" Emma happily replied  
  
"Thank you" she said before moving past them into the lab to be with her father  
  
~~~  
  
Shalimar didn't have to open her eyes to know she was in the lab at sanctuary. She could smell the familiar scents that assaulted her everyday of her life. Smiling to herself as she opened her eyes she tried to sit up but the pain in her ribs assaulted her making her lie back down.  
  
"Hey what do you think you are doing?" said Brennan as he Jesse and Allison moved into the lab and over to her "Adam said to rest so lay back down and do as he says"  
  
Smiling at his protectiveness she replied "yes dad" He smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder indicating that he wanted to say something but it would have to wait till the room was less crowded  
  
"I'm glad you are ok Shalimar" Allison said breaking the compatible silence between the two. //just friends my butt// she thought before moving over to her father  
  
"Yeah you gave us quite a scare" added Jesse  
  
"Hey can't get rid of me that easily" she mocked "thanks though for getting me out from under that concrete my ass was starting to fall asleep" they laughed  
  
"Adam wants me to go work on David and Allison's new identities so I'll go do that and let you get some rest" he said before leaving  
  
Pulling up a chair next her Brennan sat down and took a deep breathe. "You know you stopped breathing for while there" he paused waiting for her reaction  
  
"Yeah Emma told me. Thank you for bringing me back" she replied rubbing a hand on his forearm  
  
"You scared the hell out of me you know that"  
  
Taking his hand in hers she squeezed it tightly "like I said before I am not that easy to kill"  
  
"I.." he started to say before looking over at Allison and her father who were whispering to one another "I'll let you get some rest, Adam will kill me if I don't" he quickly blurted out before leaving.  
  
"Ok" a very confused Shalimar said to herself as she watched his retreating form  
  
~~~  
  
Shalimar and David were released from the lab two days later with the stipulation that Shalimar take it easy. She and Brennan had yet to discuss what he really wanted to say to her in the infirmary and it was starting gnaw at her. It would have to wait though as they were all gathered in the main hall of sanctuary to bid farewell to David and Allison  
  
Hugging Shalimar, Allison leaned in close and whispered "I never did tell you what my mutant ability was" Shalimar pulled back slightly to look the young girl in the eye  
  
"I'm a telepath so lying to me doesn't work"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Talk to him you'd be pleasantly surprised at what he has to say"  
  
Before Shalimar could respond Allison broke the link and backed away from her. "Thank you again for everything"  
  
"You're welcome"  
  
"Yes thank you for taking care of my daughter and saving her life" said David shaking Shalimar's hand  
  
Laughing to herself "well if anything she saved my life by keeping me awake in there. You take care of yourself ok?"  
  
"I will and remember what I said" Allison whispered  
  
"I will" "Jesse and Emma will take you to your transportation outside of town and from there you start your new life" Adam said motioning for the father and daughter to follow him Jesse and Emma laving Brennan and Shalimar alone.  
  
Brennan started to walk to his room when Shalimar stopped him "Brennan wait"  
  
He turned to look at her "what's up?"  
  
"Can we talk?"  
  
"Yeah sure"  
  
Moving to rec room they sat on the couch and sat there for a few moments in compatible silence before Shalimar finally found her voice "two days ago you wanted to say something to me what was it?"  
  
"You cut right to the chase?"  
  
"Brennan I am not joking"  
  
"I know" he started. Running his hand through is hair he took a deep breathe and began "when you were in that building and Allison told me you were pinned and injured I felt helpless because I couldn't help you. Then when you stopped breathing I...."  
  
"Hey" she said taking his hand "its ok I just felt that when you left the lab two days ago and never said anything more about it I thought I did something"  
  
"No you didn't do anything I was just afraid of what I was feeling"  
  
"What were you feeling?"  
  
"Now you sound like Emma" he joked and they both laughed "I was afraid of losing you and that maybe if I told you how I felt I would lose you anyway"  
  
"You'll never lose me" she replied leaning in and kissing him passionately.  
  
After breaking the kiss he looked her in the eyes "you think that maybe we could give this" he pointed to her and then himself "a chance"  
  
Smiling that smile she always managed to reserve for him "I thought you'd never ask" she replied before kissing him again.  
  
~~~  
  
The End....Well Donna I hope that is what you had in mind when you put the challenge out there. Let me know what you guys think and more than likely I will be taking up more of the challenges that Donna has put out there. So keep a look out! 


End file.
